Why Were the Families Targeted?
is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It features the first and only appearance of Deadheat Mach Arabull, and a cameo appearance of Tenjuro Banno. Synopsis Go turned out to be the son of Professor Banno, the inventor of the Roidmudes. This fact was not known by Kiriko, of course. Shinnosuke, now knowing the reason behind Go’s particular animosity against the Roidmudes, is left speechless. As for the ongoing case of the residential complex victims, it is now theorized that the ultimate target could have been Go all along. Could Go’s refusal to accept Chase come not from him becoming a Kamen Rider but because of his Roidmude condition? Shinnosuke has promised Kiriko that he’ll rescue Go no matter what. However, the disciplinary restriction Nira placed on him prevents transforming into Drive. Chase, who has appeared to prevent further problems at Shinnosuke’s request, is the target of Go’s wrath once more. Plot Continuing from previous episode, Go can't still forgive the mistakes his father had made, even if it's turned out to be an accident. His wish is to destroy all Roidmudes before Kiriko would found out. At the Drive Pit, while Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt discuss the matters, Kiriko enters and reveals the Shift Speed Prototype Car in repair. At the Special Investigation Unit's office, Shinnosuke deduced that the Roidmude's goal is to find a perfect candidate to fuse with and all rejected victims are currently in suspended animation. Strangely enough, Rinna was the only one remained unaffected. Mitsuhide Nira visits the office again, gleefully mocking over the team's ineffective ever since Shinnosuke was suspended before leaving. An idea hits Shinnosuke, where he and Kiriko visits Chase as they asks him for his help. While Chase agrees as a gift for saving him, he notes that Go's hatred for him earlier was unusual compared to before in addition with Seeker having anticipated/planned Go's ascending hatred so much that he wants to fight Chase. Kiriko tries to call Go but to no avail as he focuses in his client's help. Yoriko suddenly receives a call from Ryo, with his voice is shrouded but knows where the exact location he is as they rush there. The Unit now knows that Go is the main target of Seeker Roidmude, while Jun speculates a greater force (presumably 001) is behind this threat. As 001 and Brain decide to launch the biggest move of all, Go and Yoriko arrives at an apartment area to search Ryo, where the whole residents descent into madness. Back at the Unit's office, Kyu reveals that Yoriko was never mentioned in one of Ryo's relatives. However, he manages to find the data about Ryo in his working area. Rinna enters and has upgraded the Heavy Acceleration detector to detect the smallest particle in a larger radius, even from the sky with same upgrades had been fitted to the Ride Booster Set. What's left was for Shinnosuke's liberation. When Nira makes another visit, Shinnosuke and his comrades begged of lifting the liberation now for emergency, but Nira refuses to do so. Suddenly, Chase, under in guise as a Roidmude intrudes the Special Investigation Unit's office, holding Nira hostage. Being life-threaten, Nira decided to lift the ban on Shinnosuke's transformation as Drive. Proto-Zero and Drive goes out of the office, where Tridoron awaits as the Ride Booster Set fuses with Tridoron and Drive and Chaser aboard. Brain witness their depart, sending three Giant Bat Roidmudes to attack the Riders, with Drive and Chaser eliminate them before resuming their journey. After eliminating the Neo Viral Cores and knocking out the victims, Mach finds Ryo and awakes him but surprised when learns that Yoriko is not her sister. Yoriko appears and reveals that she only uses Go's family relationship to target the population by spreading the madness infection that would cause them to go berserk, spreading through touch with Go affected as well. While 050/"Yoriko"'s plan indeed is to search for ideal hosts for the Neo Viral Cores, but the other plan they constructed is to draw his inner darkness. "Yoriko" as Seeker willingly had herself injured by Mach in order to escalate his anger until Chaser tried to stop him from his rage that would ended up killing "Yoriko", but eventually gets himself retaliated by Mach until Drive comes in and knocks Mach. Enraged by Drive's interference, Seeker tried to attack him, but overpowered by Type Formula and get separated, splitting into "Yoriko" and 050. In the end, Drive Type Formula Mantarn finishes 050 with Trailer Impact. After the battle, Shinnosuke reveals that "Yoriko" is Reiko Nishihori, the daughter of Koya Nishihori, 005's host, whom Chase destroyed during his time as Protodrive with Shinnosuke at that same time arrested Koya for attempted robbery and murder. Reiko was never Ryo's sister, but she was one of his customers. Reiko's reason for committing such act is not to avenge her dad, but to make Go commit the greatest crime from her death (her true plan is to make the Kamen Rider (the face of justice) commit the most heinous crime by killing her). Go quickly compare his situation to Reiko in his mind, having their fathers turned them into what they become now. At the hospital, Seeker's suspended animation effect on Genpachiro has worn off, with Rinna visits him and grew flirtatious after their earlier act as husband-wife pair in one of their undercovers. Meeting the Roidmudes Heart and Medic, they amaze 001 for handing over his power to Roidmude 050 (the ability to induce madness in a population) with 001 decides to make use of Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach as their ultimate weapon. At night, while Go is wandering around with suffering hallucinations of Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Banno, Brain appears out of nowhere and approaches him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * / : Guest Cast * : *Kiriko Shijima (teen): *Go Shijima (Child): * /Seeker Roidmude: * : *Boy: *Father: *Mother: Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Formula ***Tire Exchange: Mantarn F01, Jacky F02 (in Trailer-Hou), Sparner F03 (in Trailer-Hou) **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed, Type Formula, Type Formula Mantarn **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: Rumble Dump (Arabull) **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach, Deadheat Mach Arabull *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: Signal Tomarle **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Mach Tomarle, Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Errors *When Go uses the Mach Signal Bike in the Mach Driver Honoh, he transforms directly into Mach Tomarle, with the Tomarle Signal Bike in the Driver. *When Go takes out the Mach Signal Bike, the "Signal Bike" sound could be heard before he places it in the Mach Driver Honoh. *Despite executing the Full Throttle while as Deadheat Mach, the Mach Driver doesn't announce "Burst" before Full Throttle. *When Deadheat Mach tire exchanges into Deadheat Mach Arabull, the Mantarn Shift Car theme plays instead of the sounds that Rumble Dump would make into the Mach Driver Honoh. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *'Viewership': 4.5% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Mach **Shift Cars: Mantarn F01, Rumble Dump, Shift Formula **Signal Bikes: Shift Dead Heat *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, 001, Heart, Brain, Medic, 026†, 043†, Seeker†, 087† **'Count at episode end:' 60 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question:' Because the Roidmudes are aiming at Go. *When Deadheat Mach initiates the Tire Exchange for Arabull/Rumble Dump, the Rumble Smasher is shown coming in on its own without the Rumble Dump Tire (and indeed, neither the DH Kourin or Type Dead Heat Tire change appearance). Ironically, the first time Mach used Rumble Dump, the Rumble Smasher was shown appearing with the Rumble Dump Tire as well, despite the Shift Tire not being used in the Tire Exchange. **The absence of the Rumble Dump Tire is an anomaly in contrast to Deadheat Mach's previous usage of Mad Doctor and later usage of Max Flare, where he indeed sports said Tires. The explanation for this is that no Rumble Dump Tire prop was created for its initial usage by Drive Type Speed in episode 5 prior to the debut of Type Wild, as that usage was depicted in CG. *This episode marks the first time Go transforms without using "Let's" in his transformation phrase. *This is the only time Mach changes into his Mach Tomarle without changing into a different form first. *Footage of Koya Nishihori as well as Roidmude 005's (first) destruction by Chase as Proto-Drive from Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze is seen in flashback when "Yoriko Soma's" true identity is revealed. 005's second and final destruction by Drive in Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief! is not acknowledged. *Final appearance of Mach's Tomarle form. **It is also the last time Mach uses a Signal Exchange in his default form. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 7 features episode 25-28: Why Has a New Battle Started?, Where is Chaser Going?, What's Go Shijima's Reason to Fight? and Why Were the Families Targeted? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. 910KsP4WOiL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, DVD cover 91iEYVMtb3L. SL1471 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「なぜ家族は狙われたのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「なぜ家族は狙われたのか」